A variety of conventional eyeglasses include those for vision correction and those for sport purposes as well as those for protecting eyes from being hurt by strong external light. Users may select an appropriate kind among these eyeglass assemblies with different purposes in accordance with their needs. The present invention improves the eyeglass assembly for sport purposes, utilizing the eyeglass assembly of the kind which combines integrally formed lens with a protective frame and which has a strap at two ends of the protective frame that can be comfortably fitted with a head of a user.